X-Strike Important Data
by VR Commando ATA
Summary: The important data for X-Strike.
1. X-Strike Members Outfits

**X-STRIKE Data**

1: X-Strike is a multiverse form of the X-Men, but it is also a part of the UR (United Realities). This causes X-Strike to be a task force instead of a team like the X-Men.

2: The outfits the different members of X-Strike (not including teams D, X, or characters marked by % **[% means outfit they use in the reality they are form or a specific team (X-Force would be XF)]**) are their usual Earth 616 outfits. The members of Team D have a soldier's uniform. Team X has X-Force styled outfits. Jubilee's X-Strike outfit is this **[ 37740**** the image is on that page]**. Kirika's X-Strike outfit looks similar to Laura's _New_ _X-Men: Childhoods End _outfit (the one that had the small jacket), but green instead of purple.

3: These are the looks of OCs:

3a: Legion [1]-Short, black hair, brown eyes, Mexican heritage (born in Texas). Outfit-An open, black jacket with silver lines running down the sides. The X-Strike emblem is on the side of both arms, near the shoulders. Black and silver, digital camo, cargo pants. Black combat boots.

3b: Legion [2]-Short (goes to her shoulders), black hair with pink highlighted bangs that cover her right eye, brown eyes, Mexican heritage (born in Texas). Outfit-The same as Legion [1]'s outfit.

3c: Legion [all]-The colors of hair highlights, the lines on the jacket, and the camo on the cargo pants will change depending on the version of Legion. Anti-Legion (evil Legions, but is on the same side as the good Legions) will have pitch-black colors in the suit and purple highlights. Dark Legion (good Legions, but is more Punisher type heroes) has red instead of silver in the suit, and red highlights. Light Legion (good Legions, but more DC style heroes **[They will never kill]**) has blue instead of silver in the suit, and blue highlights.

3d: Ace (Bomb-Shell)-Brown hair with a streak of white and glowing red eyes. Outfit-Like Gambit's outfit without the trench coat, and main color grey. X-Strike emblem replaces star.

3e: Amanda (Creator)/Kate (Changeling)-Long (Amy: middle back, Kate: lower back), blond hair and ice blue eyes. Caucasian.

3f: Andrew (Shadow Master)-Mullet styled, black hair and red eyes. Outfit-Looks like Warpath's X-Force outfit, but with a jacket like Legion [1]'s. Caucasian.

3g: Trever (Wraith)-Short, spiky, salt and pepper hair, and hazel eyes. African American.

3h: Kyle (Tri-Beam)-Short, red hair and green eyes. African American.

3i: Zane (Ghost)-Crew cut, grey hair and grey eyes. French (skin tone is white as snow).

3j: Victor (Ice-Shadow)-Short, black hair and brown eyes. Outfit-Is X-Men trilogy style suit with dark blue detail lines. Caucasian.

3k: Victoria (Snow-Cat)-Long (goes to the middle of her back), black hair with sky blue streaks and brown eyes. Outfit-Like Victor's only with sky blue detail lines. Caucasian.

3l: Angelica (Cyber Ninja)-Mid-length (goes to her upper back), dirty blond hair, and bright blue eyes. Outfit-Arashakage cyber armor, white with blue stripes at several areas. X-Strike emblem on chest. Caucasian

3m: Cure-Looks like a blue and black version of Agent Venom (Flash Thompson). Primary blue, secondary black.

3n: Angela (Upgrade)-Long black hair that reaches to the middle of her back, brown eyes. Japanese.

3o: Hecter (Profit)-Short black hair (slicked back), blue eyes, and a scar on his left cheek. Caucasian. Outfit-Similar to Cyclops' Ultimate X-Men outfit. Red details instead of yellow.

3p: Brenda (Psionic)-Mid-length (just below her shoulders) brown hair, blue eyes. Caucasian. Outfit is similar to Laura's yellow and black _New X-Men _outfit (it's purple instead of yellow).

3q: All members of X-Strike Team D use the same uniform. Grey digital camo armor with the X-Strike emblem in the tabs area.

4: All members of X-Strike (except Team D, Forge, Angel, Beast, Mercury, and Elixer, Bishop, Archangel, Hellion, and Hope, who all have two others) have three other outfits: combat armor, civilian clothes, and uniform dress blues. Any armor pieces in the combat outfits are made of adamantium.

4a: The X-Strike dress blues look like the standard US military Green Beret dress uniform, except with a white beret that has a silver X in the center. The background color of the X depends on the specific team. Team A's (*) background color is red, Team B (+): blue, Team C (^): Yellow, Team D (#): Green, and Team X (=) has a black background color.

4b: = Jubilee-Jubes' combat armor is her standard outfit with a bullet proof vest, knee high armored boots, shoulder pads, and guantlets (all of her armor pieces are silver). Her civilian outfit is her Age of X (AOX) outfit.

4c: + Gambit-Remy's combat armor is his outfit in AOX. His civilian outfit is his look in _X-Men Origins Wolverine_.

4d: + Rogue-Anna's combat armor is her AOX outfit with a bullet proof vest, shoulder pads, and guantlets (all of these are black). Her civilian outfit is an open, black, long sleeved jacket, a green t-shirt, jeans, black fingerless gloves, and black boots.

4e: + Soul-Sole's combat armor looks like Rogue's Age of Apocalypse (AOA) outfit with a bullet proof vest, shoulder pads, knee high armored boots, and guantlets (all of these are yellow). Her civilian outfit looks like Rogue's X-Men Evolution street clothes.

4f: + Bomb-Shell-Ace's combat armor looks like Cannonball's AOA outfit, only grey and black camo instead of dark blue color. His civilian outfit is an open aviators jacket, a blue t-shirt with a deck of cards on it, black wrap-around shades, tan cargo pants (uses the pockets to hold his cards), and white sneakers.

4g: * Ice-Shadow/Snow-Cat-Their combat armor is their standard outfit with a bullet proof vest that has a large X on it (color depends on which twin it is), shoulder pads, guantlets, and knee high armored boots (Vicky), or armored combat boots and thigh armor (Vic). Vicky's civilian outfit is Kitty's X-Men Evolution street clothes. Vic's civilian outfit is Bobby's X-Men Evolution street clothes. % Trilogy-verse (T)

4h: ^ Amazon/Cannonball-Their combat armor is (similar to, in Liz's case) Sam's AOX outfit. Liz's civilian clothes are a red hoodie, a blue t-shirt, grey shorts, and brown boots. Sam's civies (civilian outfit) are a grey long sleeve shirt, jeans, red tint googles, and brown boots.

4i: = Talon/Saber-Their combat armor is similar to Storm's Ultimate X-Men outfit, but with armor. Kirika's civies look like Judilee's only with a green jacket. Laura's civies look like Team D's civies, but with an open jacket. The t-shirt is purple with no designs. % Saber AOA

4j: # Team D: The civilian outfit of all Team D members is a leather jacket (men) or vest (women) with an X on the back, grey cargo pants, a t-shirt (different colors and designs between the team), and combat boots.

4k: = Domino: Armor-AOA outfit, only black with a silver X and combat boots. Civies-Blue hoodie, with the hood up, jeans, and black sneakers.

4l: * Angel: Civies-White long-sleeve shirt with a blue chinese dragon on it, black jeans with a denim skirt over them, and black, thigh-high Convers.

4m: ^ Pheonix/Cyclops: Armor-Ultimate X-Men outfits with armor. Civies-X-Men trilogy street clothes.

4n: ^ Marvel Girl/Mutant Messiah: Armor-Jean's Ultimate X-Men outfit (Racheal-blue instead of yellow, Hope-red instead of yellow). Civies (Racheal only)- Blue and black, long-sleeve t-shirt (looks like a long-sleeve under a t-shirt, blue t-shirt and black sleeves), black skinny jeans, and black and blue sneakers.

4o: * Shadow-Cat/Ice-Man: Armor-Like Ice-Shadow and Snow-Cat. Civies-Trilogy-verse street clothes. % T

4p: * Psionic: Armor-Standard (S)(bullet proof vest, armored knee high boots/armored combat boots and thigh armor, shoulder pads, and guantlets over the specified look), purple. Civies-Purple t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black boots.

4q:** [Only armor]** = Archangel: S, dark blue. ^ Hellion: S, red. + Beast: S, yellow; % Ultimate (U). + Elixer: S, silver; % XF. * Mercury: S, red/white; % Hellions. * Bishop: S, black/grey digital camo; % Wolverine and the X-Men (WXM). ^ Forge: Techno form.

4r: * Wolfsbane: Armor-S, silver; % XF. Civies-X-Men Evolution street clothes.

4s: = Shadow Master: Armor-S, black. Civies-White long-sleeve with a black skull, dark blue jeans, black boots.

4t: + Havoc: Armor-AOA. Civies-_X-Men First Class_ street clothes.

4u: + Polaris: Armor-Cyclops' AOA. Civies-Similar to Havoc's.

4v: + Profit: Armor-S, red. Civies-Cyclops' X-Men Evolution street clothes.

4w: ^ Spider-Girl: Armor-Similar to Spider-Man's armor suit, only red and blue instead of black and silver. Civies-Jean's X-Men Evolution street clothes. Secondary outfit, Cure.

4x: = Wolverine: Armor-Weapon X suit. Civies-Origin's outfit with jacket and hat.

4y: * Legion: Armor-Arashakage cyber armor, color depends on version of Legion. Civies-Same outfit with colors that can blend in.

4z: * Cyber Ninja: Civies-White and blue long sleeve t-shirt, jeans, white and blue sneakers.

5: The uniforms of the members of the UR military depend on their home reality. Camo colors depend on the mission location. All combat uniforms have shields of different strength levels that depend on the soldier class **[all shields recharge at 100% per second]**. Standard Infantry (Trooper) have Mass Effect grade shields **[fully upgraded]**, Commandos: Mass Effect grade **[fully upgraded with Improved Geth Shield Boost]**, Snipers: Star Wars Republic Commandos grade, Heavies: Halo 3 grade, Demolition Experts (Boomers): Halo Reach shields at 300% damage resistance, Intel Operatives (Wetworks): Star Wars Republic Commandos shields at 200% strength, Commanders: Mass Effect grade **[fully upgraded with Heavy Geth Shield Boost]**. The armor itself has levels of density, or strength. The level of strength is equal to the shield strength.

6: There are two other multiverse governments. The Alliance of Seperatist Dimensions (ASD) and the Centurion Rebel Empire. The ASD is an ally to the UR **[more-or-less, they sometimes have small confrontations, nothing that can start a war though]**. The CRE is an enemy to both the UR and the ASD.

7: The ASD military combat uniform is similar to the uniforms worn by the characters in Halo 3 ODST **[Trooper armor looks like Rookie's armor, Commandos: Buck's, Snipers: Romeo's, Boomers: Mickey's, Heavies: Dutch's, Wetworks: Dare's, Commanders: Johnson's with a gold viser helmet]** with camo that varies depending on the enviroment. The ASD combat uniforms also have shields. Like the UR, the shields vary in strength. The 'dress blues' uniform of the ASD looks like the ODST dress uniform.

8: The CRE combat uniform varies with the specialist. Trooper armor looks like Halo 4 marine armor, Commandos: Forerunner armor (like the Diadact's), Snipers: Gears of War Onyx Guard armor, Heavies: Warhammer 40k Space Marine **[or Battle Sister, depending on the soldiers gender]** armor, Boomers: Halo Reach armor **[Specifically, EOD helmet, Assault/Sapper chest, Security shoulders (without the knife), Gernadier knees, Tactical Datapad wrist, and tactical soft case legs, and black visor]**, Wetworks: Star Wars Republic Comandos armor, Commanders: Mass Effect 3 armor **[Specifically, Death Mask helmet, Hahne-Kedar chest, Kassa Fabrication shoulders, and Armax Arsenal arms and legs]**. The CRE combat uniforms have shields like the UR and ASD. The CRE 'dress blues' uniform looks like Lasky's Halo 4 outfit. The CRE 'dress blues' have Trooper grade shields that recarge at 50% per second.

**VR Commando ATA signing off…**


	2. UR, ASD, and CRE Weaponry

**[establishing secure link please wait...]**

**[link established...]**

**[enter password...]**

**[password accepted...classified data now unlocked]**

**[opening classified data packets on...Tech]**

**[files now open]**

**_UR, ASD, and CRE Tech_**

_UR, ASD, and CRE Weaponry:_ **[All projectile weapons are caseless.]**

Assault Rifles:

UR: MKIV Standard Issue Rifle (Sir)-The UR military standard assault rifle. It has three fire modes (burst, semi auto, and full auto), a 32 round mag, and multiple round types. Attachements-Gernade launcher; IR, ACOG, and dual-band scope; extended and dual mag; laser, reflex, and red dot sight; foregrip; a chainsaw and knife bayonete. Round Types-Standard, inferno, explosive, warp, arctic, overload, armor piercing, buck-shot, and High Explosive Armor Piercing Inciendiary (HEAPI) rounds. **[Looks like the Black Ops 2 M8A1 assault rifle]**

ASD: L5AR (Recon)-The ASD military standard assault rifle. It has three fire modes (burst, semi auto, and full auto), a 30 round mag, and multiple round types. Attachements-Gernade launcher; IR, ACOG, and dual-band scope; extended and dual mag; laser, reflex, and red dot sight; foregrip; and a knife bayonete. Round Types-Inferno, explosive, warp, arctic, overload, buck-shot, and armor piercing rounds. **[Looks like an M4 assault rifle.]**

CRE: L2X Laser Gauntlet (AR)-The CRE standard assault weapon. It has one fire mode, a battery charge that can fire 300-400 rounds, and three round types. Attachments-None. Round Types-Standard, warp, and overload rounds. **[All CRE Gauntlet weapons look like the gun for the accelerator suits in ****_GI Joe the Rise of Cobra, _only silver with blue lines****]**

Submachine Guns:

UR: MKIII Recon Unit Standard SMG (Russ-MG)-The UR military standard submachine gun. It has It has three fire modes (burst, semi auto, and full auto), a 60 round mag, and multiple round types. Attachements-IR, ACOG, and dual-band scope; extended and dual mag; laser, reflex, and red dot sight; foregrip; and supressor. Round Types-Standard, inferno, explosive, warp, arctic, overload, armor piercing, buck-shot, and High Explosive Armor Piercing Inciendiary (HEAPI) rounds. **[Looks the Black Ops 2 Skorpion EVO SMG]**

ASD: MPX (Storm)-The ASD military standard submahine gun. It has three fire modes (burst, semi auto, and full auto), a 60 round mag, and multiple round types. Attachements-IR, ACOG, and dual-band scope; extended and dual mag; laser, reflex, and red dot sight; foregrip; and supressor. Round Types-Inferno, explosive, warp, arctic, overload, buck-shot, and armor piercing rounds. **[Looks like the Halo SMG]**

CRE: L1X Laser Gauntlet (SMG)-The CRE standard CQB weapon. It has one fire mode, a battery charge that can fire 1000-1500 rounds, and three round types. Attachments-None. Round Types-Standard, warp, and overload rounds.

Shotguns:

UR: MKV Combat Assualt Shotgun (Cas)-The UR military standard shotgun. It has It has three fire modes (burst, semi auto, and full auto), an 18 round mag, and multiple round types. Attachements-Extended and dual mag; laser, reflex, and red dot sight; and foregrip. Round Types-Standard, inferno, explosive, warp, arctic, and overload. **[Looks like the Black Ops 2 S12 shotgun]**

ASD: S5P (Blasto)-The ASD military standard shotgun. It has It has three fire modes (burst, semi auto, and full auto), a 16 round mag, and multiple round types. Attachements-Extended and dual mag; laser, reflex, and red dot sight; and foregrip. Round Types-Standard, inferno, explosive, warp, arctic, and overload. **[Looks like the MW2 Stinger shotgun]**

CRE: L1X Laser Gauntlet (Shotgun)-The CRE standard scatter-shot weapon. It has one fire mode, a battery charge that can fire 100-150 rounds, and three round types. Attachments-None. Round Types-Standard, warp, and overload rounds.

Snipers:

UR: MKIII Scout Standard Issue Sniper (Sis)-The UR military standard sniper rifle. It has one fire mode , a 12 round mag, and multiple round types. Attachements-IR, ACOG, dual-band, and zoom scope; extended and dual mag; laser sight; ballistics CPU; recoil absorbtion and disapation stock; and foregrip. Round Types-Standard, inferno, explosive, warp, arctic, overload, armor piercing, and High Explosive Armor Piercing Inciendiary (HEAPI) rounds. **[Looks like the Halo 4 UNSC sniper]**

ASD: G57S (Beacon)-The ASD military standard sniper rifle. It has one fire mode , a 10 round mag, and multiple round types. Attachements-IR, ACOG, dual-band, and zoom scope; extended and dual mag; laser sight; ballistics CPU; and foregrip. Round Types-Standard, inferno, explosive, warp, arctic, overload, armor piercing rounds. **[Looks like the Black Ops 2 XPR-50 sniper rifle]**

CRE: ZAX Laser Siper Rifle (Sniper)-The CRE sniper rifle. It has one fire mode, a battery charge that can fire 10 rounds, and three round types. Attachments-None. Round Types-Standard, warp, and overload rounds. **[Looks like the Halo 4 Binary Rifle but with blue lights intead of orange]**

Light Machine Guns:

UR: MKIII Squad Heavy Assualt Weapon (Shaw)-The UR military standard light machine gun. It has one fire mode, a 200 round mag, and multiple round types. Attachements-Gernade launcher; an underbarrel shotgun; IR, ACOG, and dual-band scope; extended mag; laser, reflex, and red dot sight; foregrip; and a chainsaw bayonete. Round Types-Standard, inferno, explosive, warp, arctic, overload, armor piercing, buck-shot, and High Explosive Armor Piercing Inciendiary (HEAPI) rounds. **[Looks like the SAW from Halo 4]**

ASD: VLR (Reaper)-The ASD military standard light machine gun. It has one fire mode, a 200 round mag, and multiple round types. Attachements-Gernade launcher; an underbarrel shotgun; IR, ACOG, and dual-band scope; extended mag; laser, reflex, and red dot sight; and a foregrip. Round Types-Standard, inferno, explosive, warp, arctic, overload, armor piercing, buck-shot. **[Looks like QBB LSW from Black Ops 2]**

CRE: L3X (LMG)-The CRE heavy assault weapon. It has one fire mode, a battery charge that can fire 2000-3000 rounds, and three round types. Attachments-None. Round Types-Standard, warp, and overload rounds. **[Looks like the Geth Pulse Rifle from Mass Effect]**

Missle Launchers:

UR: MKIII Demolitions Assault Rocket Launcher (Darl)-The UR military's missile launcher, is a highly advanced demolitions weapon. The Darl has two fire modes, tracker and free fire. Tracker mode allows it to lock onto any enemy vehicle. It also has a zoom function for distant targets. The Darl has a five missile launch case for rapid firing of rockets. The Darl has several round types: seeker, cryo (heat seeking rockets that are chilled to the core), flak (anti air rockets that explode at a set distance), bunker buster (Spike), and the Jericho (rocket that breaks into multiple smaller warheads before impact. Main warhead still explodes, creating a shockwave). **[Looks like the Halo 4 UNSC rocket launcher]**

ASD: B5K (Stinger)-The ASD military's missile launcher, is a reliable piece of equipment. The Stinger has two fire modes, tracker and free fire. Tracker mode allows it to lock onto any enemy vehicle. It also has a zoom function for distant targets. The Stinger has a two missile launch case. It is designed for distant target take down. The Stinger has several round types: seeker, cryo (heat seeking rockets that are chilled to the core), flak (anti air rockets that explode at a set distance), and bunker buster (Boom Stick). **[Looks like the FHJ-18 AA from Black Ops 2]**

CRE: VAZ Plasma Launcher (Sticker)-The CRE military's missile launcher, is a remarkable piece of equipment. With one firing mode only (tracker), it is slow to fire, but the results are worth it. The Sticker lobs highly explosive plasma gernades at a locked target. the gernades will then stick to that target until detonation. It has a large blast radius, and a curious EMP effect. The battery charge allows 50-60 shots to be fired in total. The draw back is that it can not be recharged on the field. **[Looks like the portal gun from Portal]**

Pistols:

UR: MKIV Standard Issue Pistol (Sip)-The UR military standard pistol. It has It has three fire modes (burst, semi auto, and full auto), a 24 round mag, and multiple round types. Attachements-Extended mag; laser, reflex, and red dot sight; foregrip; and supressor. Round Types-Standard, inferno, warp, arctic, overload. **[Looks like the Shuriken SMG Pistol from Mass Effect 2]**

UR: MKII Commando Unit Standard Pistol (Maverick)-The UR military's commando unit pistol. A heavy pistol with one fire mode, a 6 round rotating barrel mag, and multiple round types. Attachements-Extended mag; laser, reflex, and red dot sight; and supressor. Round Types-Standard, inferno, explosive, warp, arctic, overload. armor piercing, buck-shot, and High Explosive Armor Piercing Inciendiary (HEAPI) rounds. **[Looks like the Crysis 2 Majestic pistol]**

ASD: 5AP (Hush)-The ASD military standard pistol. It has It has three fire modes (burst, semi auto, and full auto), a 24 round mag, and multiple round types. Attachements-Extended mag; laser, reflex, and red dot sight; and supressor. Round Types-Standard, inferno, warp, arctic, overload. **[Looks like a Halo ODST pistol]**

ASD: HP2 (Jackle)-The ASD military's commando unit pistol. A heavy pistol with one fire mode, a 6 round mag, and multiple round types. Attachements-Extended mag; laser, reflex, and red dot sight; and supressor. Round Types-Standard, inferno, explosive, warp, arctic, overload. armor piercing, and buck-shot. **[Looks like a Desert Eagle with an extended barrel]**

Turrets:

UR: MKII Mounted Heavy Assualt Weapon-The MHAW is the UR's standard turret. It is commonly placed in defensive positions on bases, and mounted on vehicles. It can use either a Light Anti-Aircraft Gun (LAAG), a Heavy Anti-Aircraft Gun (HAAG) **[Guass turret]**, or a Missile turret as the weapon. The LAAG variant can use these rounds: inferno, explosive, warp, arctic, overload. armor piercing, buck-shot, and High Explosive Armor Piercing Inciendiary (HEAPI) rounds. **[Multiple looks. LAAG: Halo 4 Warthog turret. HAAG: Halo 4 Guass Hog turret (but with three barrels spinning for rapid fire). Missle turret: Halo 4 Rocket Hog turret (select fire, can shoot one at a time or six in a row like in the game.]**

ASD: HRMG Mounted Heavy Weapon-The HRMG is the ASD's standard turret. It is commonly placed in defensive positions on bases, and mounted on vehicles. It can use either a Light Anti Aircraft Gun (LAAG), or a Missile Turret as the weapon. The LAAG variant can use these rounds: inferno, explosive, warp, arctic, overload. armor piercing, and buck-shot rounds. **[Multiple looks. LAAG: 50-Cal Machine gun (the turrets, that aren't mini-guns, that the US Military uses. Missle Turret: Halo Wars Rocket Hog turret.]**

CRE: AXM Mounted Laser Cannon-The AXM is the CRE's standard turret. It is commonly placed in defensive positions on bases, and mounted on vehicles. It either uses twin Heavy Plasma Repeater Cannons, or a Plasma Torpedo Launcher. **[Looks like a Halo CE Shade Turret except silver with blue lines.]**

Special Weapons:

UR: MKI Configurable Assault Weapons Platform (Titan)-The CAWP is the pinnacle of weapons. It is the greatest weapon that the UR has ever created. It can be reconfigured into an AR, SMG, pistol, or a DMR. It can use LMG, sniper, and RPG rounds. It can use any attachment and any round type for any weapon. There is no better, or more costly, weapon in the entire multiverse. Standard mag holds 60 rounds. **[Multiple looks. SMG mode: Chicom CQB (BO2), AR mode: Type 25 (BO2), DMR mode: SMR (BO2), Pistol mode: Hand Cannon (Mass Effect 2)]**

ASD: ZRX (Kronos)-The Kronos rifle is the ASD's answer to the Titan. Though it can not reconfigure into other weapons, it can use any ammo, no matter what weapon it was designed for. The crowning achievment of this gun, was that it gave the ASD a weapon that can use HEAPI rounds. It is able to use all attachments, except for the under barrel shotgun, and any round type. Standard mag holds 45 rounds. **[Looks like the SCAR-H from Black Ops 2]**

CRE: LXA Laser Rifle (Liberator)-Though not on par with the UR's Titan or even the ASD's Kronos, the Liberator is still a force to be reconded with. Like the Kronos it can not reconfigure into other weapons. Unlike the Kronos, it only needs the battery inside it to use different ammo types. The draw back of the Liberator is that it can't be recharged in the field. The crowning achievment of the Liberator was that it created a new round type. The shock blast. Similar to a scatter-shot weapon in area of affect and range, the shock blast produces a 'blast' of lightning from the gun. The Liberator can use standard, warp, overload, and shock blast rounds. The battery can hold 10,000-12,000 shots.** [Looks like a Collector Particle Beam from Mass Effect 2]**

_UR, ASD, and CRE Equipment:_

Combat Equipment:

The UR, ASD, and CRE use two combat tech items. The main item is the combat grade omnitool. It can be used to fire off an EMP, be morphed into a hard light knife, and used to apply medical equipment (such as bacta, biofoam, medigel, or biogel **[a combination of the three]**). The other combat tech is a combat VI. These VIs can be used in several ways, such as to increase the accuracy of weapons, to translate (a passive function of the VIs), to secure comm channels, and to use assualt equipment more accurately.

Intelligence Equipment:

The UR, ASD, and CRE use two intel tech items. The main one is a smart AI (UR Wetworks teams use 7th generation smart AIs) which is used to hack computers, enemy equipment, and for surveilence. The other is the intel op omnitool. These do the same things as the AIs only at a slower and less accurate pace.

Enhancer Equipment:

The UR, ASD, and CRE use one type of enhancer equipment. The upgrader VI. These VIs are specifically desighned to increase the effiecency of the soldier and his equipment. They can upgrade a soldier's speed, strength, enduance, accuracy, equipment, and weapons.

Assault Equipment: Assualt equipment, for any group, are tech items such as hologram projectors, hard light shields, bubble shields, deployable shields, EMP generators, sentry turrets, jet packs, color change armor, cloak, armor lockdown, emergency thrusters, overshields, hard-light tech, and short range teleporter and power nullifier **[CRE only]**.

**[end of data packet]**

**[closing and securing files...]**

**[files secured]**

**[logging off...]**

**[disconnecting from server...]**

**[connection lost...]**


	3. UR, ASD, and CRE Vehicles

**[establishing link…]**

**[link established…]**

**[enter password…]**

**[password accepted…classified data now unlocked]**

**[opening classified data packets on…Vehicles]**

**[files now open]**

_Ground Vehicles_

Trucks:

UR: M22 Fast Assault Vehicle (Cobra)-The UR's primary ground vehicle. The Cobra FAV bears strong resemblance to the UNSC Warthog LRV. Unlike the Warthog, the Cobra has two rows of seats and is closed (has doors and a roof). Though it has doors, passengers in the Cobra can fire their weaponry outside by removing the windows. The Cobra is extremely durable, and uses the UR's MHAW as its primary weapon, most commonly the LAAG form. The top speed of the Cobra is 250 MPH.

ASD: G5 Combat Truck (Grizzly)-The ASD main combat vehicle. The Grizzly resembles the US military's Humvee in shape and structure, but the UNSC's Warthog in tech. The Grizzly is an extremely durable vehicle, and uses the ASD's HRMG (usually the LAAG variant) as its primary weapon. The Grizzly is slightly slower than the Cobra with a top speed of 225 MPH.

CRE: C1 Combat Vehicle (Assaulter)-The CRE main combat vehicle. The Revenant resembles the Covenant Specter. The differences are that the color is silver with blue lines, the cockpit is covered, and the turret is a CRE AXM Mounted Laser Canon. The top speed is 250 MPH standard and 300MPH while boosting. While boosting, the turret cannot fire.

Transports:

UR: HTV6 (Rhino)-The Rhino is the UR's primary transport. Heavily armored, this vehicle is seemingly indestructible and fast. The draw back is that it is lightly armed. It Resembles a UNSC Gremlin in shape. The Rhino's top speed is 200 MPH.

ASD: ATV3 (Turtle)-The ASD's primary transport. Heavily armored, this vehicle (like the Rhino) is seemingly indestructible, though it goes slightly slower the Rhino and is as lightly armed. It resembles a UNSC Wolverine in shape, but has a cargo bay in the back instead of a missile turret. The Turtle's top speed is 190 MPH.

CRE: C2 Transport Vehicle (Elephant)-The CRE's transport vehicle. It resembles the Covenant Spirit dropship. The differences are the turret's type and position (it is on top of the cockpit instead of under it, and it is an AXM), the color (it is silver with blue lines), and it hovers just above the ground instead of flying. The top speed is 200 MPH.

Tanks:

UR: MBT5 (Crawler)-The UR's Main Battle Tank. It is heavily armored and heavily armed. Unlike the Rhino, the Crawler can be destroyed with enough rocket rounds. It also has two travel modes; tread mode (top speed of 100 MPH), and walker mode (like the tank mech in Lost Planet: Colonies, top speed of 75 MPH). It resembles a UNSC Grizzly in size and shape. The walker mode allows the Crawler to travel in space. The main turret is a 120 caliber, high explosive cannon. The secondary turret is a MHAW. The defense turret is a 50 caliber Gatling gun.

ASD: HAV3 (Spider)-The ASD Heavy Assault Vehicle. The Spider Is heavily armed and armored. It has a top speed of 90 MPH and resembles the Lost Planet: Colonies tank mech in mech form. Like the Crawler it can be destroyed with enough rocket shots. The main turret is a 120 caliber, high explosive cannon. The defense turret is a 50 caliber Gatling gun.

CRE: C3 Heavy Vehicle (Boomer)-The CRE tank. The Boomer Utilizes a high explosive plasma shell launcher, similar to the ones used by the Covenant on their anti-air Wraiths, as the primary cannon. The secondary cannon, is a plasma mortar, similar to those used by the Covenant's standard Wraiths. The defense turret is a small scale, heavy plasma repeater turret. The Boomer resembles the Hover Tank from Mass Effect.

Mobile Artillery Vehicles:

UR: L995 MAV (Longshot)-The UR's premier artillery truck. The Longshot is an advanced vehicle, which utilizes a Magnetic Acceleration Cannon as its primary artillery turret. Its secondary turret is a Jericho missile launcher. The Jericho fires a heavy missile the separates into multiple small scale missiles before impact, increasing the damage radius. The defense turrets are two 50 cal. Gatling guns. The top range of the Longshot is incalculable. The top speed is 200 MPH.

ASD: HAV556 (Havoc)-The Havoc is the ASD's heavy artillery vehicle. Its primary turret is a Doom bomb launcher. The doom bomb is a heavy explosive shell that incinerates everything within its 25 mile blast radius. The defense turrets are a pair of 50 cal. heavy machine guns. The top range of the Havoc is 300 miles. The top speed is 190 MPH.

CRE: None

Mobile Bases:

UR: GX3 (Metroplex)-The largest UR ground vehicle ever created, the Metroplex is the size of three UNSC Mammoth's combined. While normally the size would mean an extreme decrease in speed, the Metroplex's engines allow it to have a top speed of 300 MPH. The amount of weaponry on it allows it to face a small combat Frigate in a battle. The Metroplex has a high resemblance to its namesake.

ASD: ASD MB5 (Primus)-The ASD's most recent iteration of mobile bases. The Primus is much smaller than the UR Metroplex, but has the same top speed. The primus also has a much smaller arsenal than the Metroplex. It resembles a UNSC Elephant tank that the size has been doubled, and the tank itself covered.

CRE: C4 Base Vehicle (Hades)-The CRE's greatest creation (in their opinion). The Hades is the same size as the UR Metroplex, and has the same speed and arsenal. The Hades resembles a hovering version of the GI Joe mobile Pit.

_Space vehicle classes_

**[All vehicle classes are just that, classes. The vehicles themselves will be whatever they are written as.]**

Fighters: Fighters are small scale interceptor vehicles used in ship-to-ship combat as defenders.

Bombers: Bombers are slightly larger than fighters, and pack a larger punch. In ship-to-ship and ship-to-base combat to decimate enemy armor.

Transports: Transports are heavily armored troop carriers. They are usually lightly armed, relying on fighters for defense. Transports can deploy troops onto the enemy cruiser or onto the ground.

Prowlers: Prowlers are the smallest class of cruiser. These small ships are used as scout ship, or are used in hit-and-run ops. Prowlers are the only ship class that has a ship wide all-spectrum cloak. Prowlers have light armor and weapons, no fighters, and no transports. Prowlers are the fastest type of cruiser.

Assaulter: Assaulters are a larger version of the Prowler. Also used for the same things as Prowlers, the Assaulter's main difference is that it doesn't have an invisibility generator, though they are hidden from all other spectrums. Assaulters also have a small scale MAC on them, and have a small contingent of bombers, fighters, and transports (ten fighters can be fit into the small hanger, or two transports and one fighter, or one transports, one bomber, and two fighters). They are slightly slower than the Prowler, but have a better arsenal and armor.

Frigates: Frigates are the primary cruiser of any military. They have mid-level strength armament and armor, are fast enough for rapid attacks, and large enough to hold ODST troops and combat vehicles. Each is equipped with either a Plasma Accelerator Cannon (PAC) or a MAC. The hanger is twice the size of the Assaulter class ship hanger.

Destroyers: Destroyers are slower than other cruiser classes, but pack a bigger punch than most. Each Destroyer has one MAC, two PACs, one Light-speed Laser Artillery Weapon (LAW), and a very large ship-to-ship combat arsenal. The drawback of the Destroyer is that they are unable to carry a large troop contingency. Destroyers are also very hard to kill, or even disable.

Dreadnaught: Dreadnaughts are an advanced form of Destroyer **[Read Destroyers on steroids.]** that have a larger arsenal and higher speed. Dreadnaughts also have better armor. Dreadnaughts have twice the number of anti-ship weaponry that Destroyers have. They have the same drawback with troops that the Destroyer has.

Carriers: Carriers are one of the largest class of cruisers. The Carriers have the same amount of fire power as a Frigate, but the cargo, hanger, and troop bay has a larger capacity. The hanger itself is three times the size of a Frigate's hanger. It is large enough to hold a single Prowler.

Super Carriers: Super Carriers are the second largest class of cruiser. Super Carriers are twice the size of Carriers. The troop capacity is twice the size of a Carrier's, and they have the fire power of a Destroyer. The hanger bay and cargo bay are also twice the size of a Carrier's. The hanger of a Super Carrier is large enough to hold three Prowlers.

Flagships: Flagships are the largest class of cruiser there is. The hanger bay and cargo bay are twice the size of a Super Carrier's. The troop capacity is four times the size of a Super Carrier. The arsenal that a single Flagship contains could obliterate a planet in one shot **[As proven twice by the CRE]**. They have five MACs, ten PACs, five LAWs, 28 Broadside MACs (14 on each side), and one Planet Crusher Laser (PCL). Their speed is as fast as a Prowler. Flagships are virtually indestructible. Usually the only way to kill one is with several Dreadnaughts firing at once, or with another Flagship. The hanger is large enough to hold two of each of the non-carrier size cruisers.

**[closing filles...]**

**[files now closed...logging off...]**


End file.
